


Daddy

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Baekhyun loves it when his two daddy's fight over him.





	Daddy

Baekhyun sat on the couch with a heavy blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm. The snow was falling consistently outside and he would have thought the atmosphere would have been quite pleasant if the heat hadn’t broken. Now he found himself wearing multiple layers of clothes and wrapped in a large fuzzy blanket while Chanyeol was down at the furnace inspecting it. Baekhyun kept the blanket over his head like a makeshift hood and tried to keep warm while he watched his warm breath linger in the cold air before dissipating. Waking up and getting out of bed had been one of the hardest things Baekhyun had had to do all year and when he found himself without his Chanyeol or Sehun to keep him warm he was little more than pouts and grumbles. Just as he was thinking of heading back to bed and curling up underneath the numerous layers of blankets he heard the front door open and his head quickly perked up to look over. Sehun walked in and kicked the snow off his boots before he kicked them off and scattered some snow onto the hardwood floors. While Sehun was bundled up Baekhyun could tell it was him just from his stance but it was Sehun’s eyes that always made Baekhyun squirm for joy. Sehun’s face was covered by a black balaclava, he wore a large red winter coat, black snow pants, and his black winter boots which now were melting fresh snow onto the floors of the kitchen.

“Where were you?” Baekhyun asked as he tried to keep his frustration out of his voice. Sehun lowered his hood and grabbed the top of his balaclava before pulling it off and exposing his tousled head of short black hair.

“I was shoveling the driveway.”

“It’s still snowing.”

“Yeah.”

“You could have waited until it stopped.”

“Then I’d have to do it all at once.”

“Sounds like less work,” Baekhyun grumbled to himself. He was cold, cranky, and felt ignored. Deep down he knew it was irrational for him to react that way but he wanted attention. He had two daddys and neither of them had paid him much mind in the last few days. Sehun looked at Baekhyun as he unzipped is winter coat and shrugged it off to expose the dark blue button up he’d been wearing.

“You’re moody today,” Sehun said as he slid the suspenders of his snow pants from his shoulders and began to unbutton them. Baekhyun simply pouted and curled up beneath his blanket cocoon. Sehun stepped out of his snow pants and tossed them along with his boots to reveal he’d been wearing a pair of grey sweatpants beneath. Baekhyun noticed the sweatpants. He liked Sehun in sweatpants. It pronounced his favorite parts of his daddy’s body. Though he loved all of Sehun. He wanted Sehun to warm him up. To make him forget the chill. But he was still mad at him. “Are you mad at me?”

“Jongdae says Minseok always gives him a kiss in the morning.” The sound of Sehun’s laugh caught Baekhyun off guard. He didn’t know what to expect but a laugh was certainly not it.

“Are you horny, baby?” He felt Sehun walk over and immediately he smelled the fresh scent of sweat that emanated from Sehun’s body. Daddy Sehun had indeed worked hard to shovel the driveway and was sweating from the ordeal. Baekhyun’s pout lessened slightly and nuzzled Sehun’s thigh. “Yeah, I figured you would be.”

“Cuddle me,” Baekhyun whined and Sehun laughed again.

“You’re bundled up pretty tight.”

“It’s chilly. Warm me up.”

“Warm me up, what…?”

“Warm me up, Daddy Hunnie.”

“Get to the bed.”

“Carry me.”

“Don’t push it, Baek.” Baekhyun’s frown was back strong as he struggled to his feet and shuffled towards the bedroom with his feet freezing inside his large fluffy slippers. He went to the bed and hopped onto it and was about to turn over when he felt a heavy weight fall on top of him.

“Daddy…” Baekhyun whined at feeling of his face being pressed into the mattress. Sehun laughed and rolled off of him only to prop his head up by his hand and lay next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun rolled onto his side, still within his blanket cocoon, and caught his breath as he looked at Sehun. They looked at each other for a few brief moments before Sehun’s smile slowly faded.

“Let me warm you up.” Baekhyun didn’t hesitate as he immediately began to unravel himself. He wore boxers, a pair of athletic shorts, sweatpants, a t-shirt, a button up, a hoodie, socks, and his slippers but they seemed to do little in comparison to what warmth Sehun’s hand gave to his bare cheek. Sehun was warm. Daddy was always warm. Baekhyun pulled the large comforter over the two of them before he began to slide out of his clothing. It took almost a full minute as well as some frustrated wriggling before Baekhyun found himself shed of all his clothes and he curled up next to Sehun. Sehun’s body was radiating heat and he whined at the feeling of cotton against his skin. Without even asking Baekhyun began to unbutton Sehun’s shirt. He knew he was taking a risk but when Sehun didn’t stop him he continued and saw more of the milky complexion of Sehun’s toned chest and stomach muscles. When the shirt was undone Baekhyun tugged on Sehun’s sweatpants but Sehun made no attempt to lift his hips and help remove them. Baekhyun whimpered and tugged again but Sehun just looked at him. After a third failed attempt Baekhyun looked up to see Sehun staring at him.

“You’re being a brat today.”

“I’m cold…ahhh!” Baekhyun exclaimed when he felt Sehun’s hand spank his ass sharply. The rough squeeze of Sehun’s hand had Baekhyun whimper in his grasp. “I’m sorry…” Baekhyun quickly said through trembling lips as he felt Sehun’s angry eyes burn into him. Another harsh spank had Baekhyun curl up as he tried to bite back the cry of pain. “You and Daddy Channie have just been gone so often I just…feel lonely…” He flinched as he expected another slap but felt none. Slowly he looked back up to Sehun and saw his daddy sigh. Baekhyun let one of his hands slowly reach out and gently ran a finger down the front of Sehun’s sweatpants. He could feel it within. It twitched. He asked Sehun with his eyes. Sehun nodded. Immediately Baekhyun let his whole hand begin to massage the front and he loved the feeling of it stiffening within. As it grew he leaned down and kissed it before he gently mouthed it through the fabric. Sehun didn’t make a sound but Baekhyun could tell his daddy was aroused. Daddy Hunnie was always ready and Baekhyun loved him even more for that than he already did. When Sehun was fully erect Baekhyun let a finger hook into the waistband of Sehun’s sweatpants and he tugged hopingly. When Sehun’s hips lifted Baekhyun wanted to squeal for joy. Sehun’s body heat had begun to warm him up beneath the thick comforter and when he saw Sehun’s aching hard cock he knew what he wanted instead of coffee in the morning. He took the hot flesh into his mouth and let it press into the back of his throat. Sehun’s moans comforted Baekhyun and he began to bob his head up and down while his spittle began to lubricate Sehun’s shaft. Baekhyun let his tongue toy with the Sehun’s slit and he moaned when he felt his daddy twitch in his mouth.

“It has been a while,” Sehun finally admitted as he let a hand thread through Baekhyun’s hair as he watched Baekhyun indulge in both their favorite pastime. Between Sehun and Chanyeol, Baekhyun never starved for cock but it was clear he’d been lacking proper attention based on how needy his moans had become. The wet heat of Baekhyun’s mouth had Sehun’s head fall back as he let out a deep moan and he began to thrust gently. Baekhyun didn’t miss a beat and swallowed around the shaft with an approving groan. Sehun seemed to approve of the action as well and Baekhyun picked up his pace even further. “Fuck…babe…” Sehun whispered with a series of pants when suddenly the door opened and closed once more.

“Sehun! You’re shit is all over the floor!” Daddy Channie’s deep voice rang throughout the apartment.

“I’m busy…” Sehun called out as he let go of Baekhyun’s head and rested both hands behind his own head. When Chanyeol entered the bedroom and saw what was going on, Baekhyun felt embarrassment but refused to cease his actions. He knew Sehun was smirking at Chanyeol with Baekhyun’s head visibly bobbing between his head. “He’s cold and was a bit of a brat.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol said with a tinge of frustration and he walked over before grabbing Baekhyun’s head and pulling him off Sehun’s cock with a wet pop. Already Baekhyun’s lips had begun to puff. Spit and precum dripped down Baekhyun’s chin but he didn’t care. He knew his Daddy Channie liked to see him wrecked. He liked see Baekhyun reduced to a quivering mess with long ropes of hot fresh cum all over his stomach, chest, and face.

“I’m thirsty, Daddy…” Baekhyun whined and his hand immediately began to play with the buckle of Chanyeol’s belt. He made sure the sound of him slurping up whatever saliva he could from his lips and chin was loud. Baekhyun wanted Daddy Channie to warm him too. He needed them both. He needed them close. Suddenly he felt his head pulled by the hair and he was brought back down to Sehun’s cock which he began to suck at once in a wet display of moans and need.

“I wasn’t done with him,” Chanyeol said as Sehun’s hand gripped Baekhyun by the hair tightly as he forced Baekhyun to go deeper with each bob of his head.

“I don’t care,” Sehun responded with a heavy moan. Baekhyun once again found himself being pulled off Sehun’s cock and his lips crashed into Chanyeol’s own. If Baekhyun ever had the strength to try and match Chanyeol in the kissing department he would have tried to battle for dominance but he wanted Daddy Channie to conquer him. He wanted to be claimed. They finally pulled apart from the kiss and Baekhyun tried to regain his composure.

“Too many clothes…” Baekhyun murmured as he tugged on the long coat that Chanyeol still wore.

“You want me naked, baby?” Chanyeol asked teasingly. He loved it when Chanyeol teased him. Baekhyun nodded unabashed. “You want two cocks to choke down today?” Baekhyun nodded again.

“Baby wants you to fuck me like it’s the first time,” Baekhyun cooed. He saw his Daddys look at each other before returning their gazes to him. When he felt Sehun grab him by the arms and begin to bite his neck he knew the two would begin to fight. He was always caught in the middle but he loved it. How they pulled at him for attention. Sehun’s mouth latched onto one of Baekhyun’s nipples while Chanyeol quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his half erect cock. Sehun was a bit bigger but not by much. Without a word of warning, Chanyeol shoved himself into Baekhyun’s mouth. It was going to be a rough morning.

Part 2  
By the time Baekhyun’s eyes opened, he saw that the sun was descending in the winter sky. His mouth was sore and his rear shot with a dull pain as he tried to adjust how he was laying. He looked over to see the tousled bedhead of Chanyeol with Daddy Channie in deep sleep with the fuzzy comforter pulled up to his nose. The images of his daddy fucking him relentlessly while he himself sucked off Daddy Hunnie were clear in his mind and he slowly got closer to Chanyeol. When he was close he popped his head beneath the comforter and, thanks to the remaining sunlight, could see his daddy’s physique and flaccid cock. If Baekhyun had to choose which of his daddies’ physiques he loved more he would have to choose Channie. Where Sehun’s muscles were a bit leaner Chanyeol’s were taut and well defined. Without a care he curled up and took one of Chanyeol’s nipples into his mouth and began to suckle while feeling Chanyeol’s toned stomach. There was a small moan from Chanyeol and Baekhyun smiled as he continued to suckle gently on the stiff nub. How long he remained like that, Baekhyun couldn’t say, but when he finally felt a hand gently thread into his hair and pull him off the reddened bud he knew Chanyeol was awake. The sun had since descended into the sky and cast the bedroom in a dark shadow but Chanyeol’s face was still visible.

“Sehun said you were being bratty,” Chanyeol said with a small smirk across his lips. Baekhyun leaned forward and gently kissed the plump lips he adored. “You can’t still be horny, can you?” Chanyeol asked through the bombardment of kisses and Baekhyun let out a small murmur as he lay atop his daddy.

“I can’t suckle my daddy?” Baekhyun asked in a slightly whining tone but Chanyeol led him back down and Baekhyun began to tenderly kiss the bud once more.

“No, you can. Maybe just ask next time first,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle and closed his eyes. “I just wish the damn power would come back on.”

“It’s so cold,” Baekhyun agreed once he popped off Chanyeol’s nipple before going back down to resume his actions. They lay there in silence for almost ten minutes before Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun had gotten hard once again.

“Really?” Chanyeol asked while laughing and Baekhyun whined as he sat up, his erection standing proudly between his legs.

“You make it so hard for me,” Baekhyun said, proud of his little pun. Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun then quickly got back under the covers as the cold covered him in goosebumps. “Where’s Daddy Hunnie?”

“He’s getting us pizza. Should be back soon.” Baekhyun began to dip his head towards Chanyeol’s cock but Chanyeol pulled him off. “Daddy can’t do it again today, baby.” Baekhyun whimpered but Chanyeol insisted and pulled him away before his lips could get to its goal.

“But, dad…” Baekhyun was cut off by a firm spank on his rear and Baekhyun’s legs gave out and made him fall atop Chanyeol.

“Don’t be bratty or you won’t be getting any cock for the next week.”

“But…but…” Baekhyun whimpered and curled up against Chanyeol. “I just…it’s been so long.”

“You just got double fucked for an hour.”

“I just…just a little more…” Chanyeol sighed and sat up.

“On your tummy.” Baekhyun looked at him.

“What?”

“On your tummy or you’re getting nothing.” Baekhyun quickly got onto his stomach as he felt Chanyeol reach beneath the bed and pull out the large bottle of lubricant that they kept for any sudden needs. He watched as Chanyeol slathered his hand with an almost absurd amount of lube and saw the lube drip down Chanyeol’s long fingers. Before he could question anything he felt Chanyeol push three fingers into his still well loosened hole. He gasped as he felt Chanyeol quickly enter and begin to push deeper and began to thrust with his fingers. Baekhyun’s aching length was pressed firmly against the mattress and he was helpless beneath his strong daddy’s grip. With shocking but expected skill, Chanyeol found Baekhyun’s prostate and began to massage it with strong assertive thrusts of his fingers. Baekhyun gasped and whimpered as his legs began to thrash around but Chanyeol put his legs firmly on Baekhyun’s own to prevent movement.

“D-daddy!” Baekhyun exclaimed as Chanyeol’s fingers began to abuse the prostate relentlessly and Chanyeol gently kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder blade to comfort him all while continuing to work his baby fiercely. The heat that grew within Baekhyun’s stomach only seemed to increase with each teasing brush of the finger.

“On your hands and knees.” Baekhyun tried his best to get onto his knees but his limbs were shaky as Chanyeol never ceased his ministrations. Chanyeol applied even more lube if for no other reason than to make a more audible slick sound to fill the room and their ears and Baekhyun was wheezing heavily as his whole pelvic region began to tingle. “You get a one minute break,” Chanyeol said before suddenly removing his fingers and Baekhyun gasped as he tried to regain composure while Chanyeol got up and went to the closet. As quickly as Chanyeol had gotten up he returned to the bed and placed the small plastic bucket beneath Baekhyun. The milking bucket to protect the bedsheets. Baekhyun cried out as Chanyeol got fresh lube and resumed his work. The tingling returned in force and Baekhyun’s arms gave out and forced his ass to present itself in full to Chanyeol. While Chanyeol abused the prostate relentlessly, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol begin to bite his plump ass cheeks and it made Baekhyun tear up in pleasure. His neglected cock was left to drip precum into the bucket. It was almost twenty minutes that Baekhyun was helplessly left with his ass raised to the air with his daddy finger fucking him and biting his ass until it was covered in marks. The bucket had a good amount of precum that it caught and Baekhyun felt like his whole body was going to shut down if this continued.

“Daddy…” Baekhyun whimpered as best he could with what little strength he had left. Chanyeol stopped at the genuineness of his baby’s tone and looked at him. “I need…to pee…” Chanyeol smiled.

“That’s just the milk coming. Don’t fight it.”

“But I’m going to pee the bed…”

“You won’t, babe, trust me.” Chanyeol moved the bucket suddenly and lay down beneath Baekhyun with his head right in front of Baekhyun’s angry swollen cock. His fingers continued their abuse, which caused Baekhyun to exclaim loudly, before he took Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth and deep throated it easily. The screams were no longer concealable as Baekhyun cried out into his pillow as his prostate was struck over and over while his cock was trapped in the wet heat of his daddy’s mouth. The sensation of needing to urinate filled him but he remembered what his daddy said. It was just the milk. He cried out as the orgasm struck him with overwhelming intensity and he felt his cock empty into his daddy’s mouth. Chanyeol moaned as he drank up the entirety of Baekhyun’s orgasm. Baekhyun remained where he was, helpless and without the strength to move, while his daddy sucked him through his orgasm and when Baekhyun’s helpless whimper finally called out from the overstimulation, Chanyeol let his softening cock out of his mouth and licked his lips before he crawled up and pulled Baekhyun close to him beneath the blanket. Baekhyun was covered in sweat, his hair was stuck to his forehead, and he was panting heavily while Chanyeol gently kissed the top of his head and held him gently to comfort him. The orgasm seemed to keep washing over Baekhyun and the heat was overwhelming in his body but he refused to cry out. He whimpered and turned around. He wanted kisses. Chanyeol gave him kisses. They kissed while Baekhyun waited for the orgasm to wash over him. Finally it did and Baekhyun fell limp, his whole body wracked of energy. The bedsheets were soaked with sweat and almost stuck to their skin but neither of them cared. Chanyeol gently thread his fingers through Baekhyun’s damp locks of hair and tenderly kissed his cheek and nose. They heard the door open and Sehun’s voice calling out to them that he was back. “Sehun, come here,” Chanyeol called out and Sehun entered the bedroom in his winter gear.

“Awwww,” Sehun cooed as Chanyeol continued to hold the slightly shivering Baekhyun and kept kissing him gently while threading his hair.

“I had to milk him,” Chanyeol said and Sehun let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

“I wish I could have seen it.”

“He’s probably done for a few days,” Chanyeol said and looked up at Sehun. Sehun seemed to shift a bit from the statement. “I’ll suck you off, don’t worry,” Chanyeol responded and Sehun quickly began to peel off his clothes. Once Sehun was naked he crawled into bed on Baekhyun’s other side, and held Baekhyun close so he was between both his daddies. They held their baby until sleep seemed to take him. They lay there for almost thirty minutes until there was a sudden jolt and the lights came on. The sudden illumination of lights woke their Baekhyun from his slumber.

“Hey, the power’s back,” Sehun said quietly and Baekhyun looked around.

“We should give him a bath before bed. And we should change the sheets,” Chanyeol suggested. Sehun nodded. Baekhyun was helped to his feet and Chanyeol picked him up to carry him to the bathroom where Sehun ran a hot bath in their massage bathtub. Once the tub was full, Chanyeol put Baekhyun into the bath and the both of them got in with him. They were gentle with him as they shampooed his hair and washed him down with soap. He was so frail in these moments and they treated him like a piece of precious jade. Once he was clean, Sehun got out and dried off so that he could change the bedsheets while Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun and softly sang to him and let his hand gently rub Baekhyun’s chest and tummy. Once Sehun gave the all clear Chanyeol got up and helped dry both of them off before he carried Baekhyun back to the bed and tucked him into the fresh sheets and pulled the fresh comforter over him.

“Daddy…” Baekhyun called out to both of them.

“We will be back in just an hour, baby,” Chanyeol said. “Daddy Hunnie and I just need to take care of some things before we come back and then we are your cuddles for the next two days.” Baekhyun’s soft exhausted smile made both of their hearts skip a beat and Baekhyun closed his eyes. Chanyeol motioned Sehun to follow him and they went back to the bathroom. The second the door was closed, Chanyeol shoved Sehun against a wall and got onto his knees.

“You really fucked him up,” Sehun said with a chuckle that was cut off into a moan as Chanyeol took him into his mouth. Chanyeol’s hand gently rested on Sehun’s lower back and as he began to bob his head, his little finger began to gently tease Sehun’s entrance.


End file.
